The purpose of this study is to determine the efficacy and safety of a triphasic oral contraceptive preparation of gestodene and ethinyl estradiol. This is a phase III, outpatient, multicenter, open-label study using a single treatment group. At this site 50 subjects will be studied, each for approximately 36 cycles